Characters
The following are the major and minor characters of the novel Heart of Darkness Major Characters The Narrator - The anonymous 5th passenger on The Nellie. No background is given to this character - he is simply a listener. Charlie Marlow - The protagonist (main character) that tells the tale of his journey down The Congo. He is not the resounding Narrator. Marlow is passionate, philosophical, and insightful; skeptical of mankind and civilization. One of the things that Marlow believes in is hard work. Kurtz ''- He is a first-class agent who is in charge of the trading post. He is a man of ambition, talent, and great intellect. In the time that Kurtz was in Africa he was transformed from a man with moral principles to a guy who makes himself a god among the natives. The transfomation that happened within him proved that even with his moral ideas, ambition, and talent; he was hollow on the inside. He becomes the focus for Marlows journey. (For another in-dept contrast between Marlow and Kurtz (video): www.60secondrecap.com/study-guide/joseph-conrad-heart-of-darkness-meet-the-cast/ ) Minor Characters Women of the Novel: ''Kurtz's Intended - Woman that Kurtz had left behind. When visited by Marlow in the ending of the novel after his journey through the Congo, she is dressed in mourning black even after a year of Kurtz's passing. She is similar to the way of the Harlequin in that she is in complete devotion to her fiance. Her allegiance to Kurtz is more to his image than to Kurtz himself. She praises Kurtz's "examples" and "words". In this devotion, Marlow cannot tell her the truth about Kurtz's true last words, and instead tells her a lie that strengthens her false impression of Kurtz. She is pure and naive. The Knitting Women - Two women sitting in one of The Company's rooms, knitting black wool. Considered to be the embodiment of the Three Fates, who weave and cut life. They're a forshadowing of Marlow's journey into Africa. Marlow's Aunt - By the influence of his Aunt and her friends, Marlow is secured in the position of captain on The Nellie. She encourages Marlow to take the adventure. Thought that Marlow should wean "those ignorant millions from their horrid ways" (natives) - which shows that she herself was out of touch when it came to the happenings in Africa. African Woman/Kurtz's Native Mistress - A "savage" African tribeswoman who is inferred as Kurtz' lover. She is an opposite to Kurtz's Intended; Kurtz's native mistress is bold and powerful whereas his Intended is innocent and naive. She is an embodiment of Kurtz's lust. Cannibals - ''Group of Natives that are hired to as crew members on Marlow's journey. ''The Russian/ Harlequin - ''He is a sailor who is a representative for a Dutch Company. He has a boyish appearance; his clothes are brightly colored, which reminds Marlow of a Harlequin. He is innocent and naive and considers Kurtz to be a deity of sorts; has managed to nurse Kurtz back to health on many occasions. ''Nameless Helmsman - ''Native that is trained to man the helm of the ship. He works under marlow until he is killed during an attack. Marlow is initially skeptical of the Helmsman, and dislikes him because of his fleeting clarities of importance, and his passivity when alone. It seems like he is not able to make decisions under pressure. ''Pilgrims - Greedy a''gents of the Central Station that carry long, wooden staves in their hands. This reminds Marlow of religious travelers. They share the desire to be appointed to a trading post to make money off of ivory. ''Fresleven - A seemingly non-violent and good-tempered captain that had gotten into a dispute with the natives over a miscommunicated deal involving two black hens. Had been stabbed between the shoulder blades after some brief stick play, and died. Said to reflect the corruption of power on otherwise civilized men. The Manager - ''Man of average-ness: looks, demeanor, ect; possesses ability to create uneasiness in those around him, most likely to generate a sense of control (uses this ability to get information from Marlow about Kurtz and his workings in Africa). His primary concern is keeping his position within the Company - with a misconception that Kurtz is trying to undermine him and take his standing. He is mediocre, with no skill set whatsoever. ''The Chief Accountant - ''He kept up his appearance despite the squalor and heat where he lived. He is a stark contrast to his surroundings, with his sophistication and elegance. He wears flawless white, regardless of the fact that he is living among death and destruction. ''The Doctor - ''Doctor that Marlow meets in Brussels ( Company's Headquarters) before his track into the Congo. He measures Marlow's skull. He is interested in how the Congo drives men crazy. ''The Brickmaker - Comes into contact with Marlow at the Central Station. The manager favors him and seems to be a corporate spy. He never produces any sort of brick due to a lack of essential material that is never delivered. The accountant- All he does is play dominoes. He is a nobody.